inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Neira
(Midfielder) |number = 8 |element = Fire |team = *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' |seiyuu = Sasaki Hinako |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Neira '(ネイラ) is a midfielder of Protocol Omega, and later of Protocol Omega 2.0. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Small and nippy, she can sneakily weave her way to the goal and shoot."'' Appearance Neira has a helmet that covers her face and some of her hair although some white hair can be seen. She is the smallest player of Protocol Omega and Protocol Omega 2.0. Plot In episode 1, Neira and her team appeared in Okinawa to face Tenmas. She later joined Protocol Omega 2.0 while her captain Alpha and the others were sent to MUGEN Prison. In episode 6, She played with his team against Raimon in the second half. They played roughly and injured many members of Raimon. At the end of the match, they won with 12-0 and Beta used the Sphere Device to brainwash the Raimon members who didn't have a keshin and to seal Endou away in the Sphere Device. In episode 16, she used Shoot Command 08 but it was stopped by Ichiyajou. In episode 18, she was sent to MUGEN Prison by Gamma, being replaced by Dhanna. It was later seen that she, Alpha, Beta and the others Protocol Omega's members that were sent to MUGEN Prison are actually in a training center. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Neira, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'''Player: Jini *'Topic': Exotic Pets (珍しいペットの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's park present) *'Player': Haguruma After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Neira, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's mall boulevard) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Coro Box N' *'Coro Box R' *'Cyber Clouds' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cyber Hack' Trivia *She is one of two Protocol Omega members that didn't play for Team A5, the other one being Medam. *Her dub name “India” like the majority of people belonging to her respective team makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet on this instance referring to the western alphabet equivalent of I. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters